<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О пользе разнообразия by Hrenougolnik, Lora316</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024569">О пользе разнообразия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik'>Hrenougolnik</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316'>Lora316</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora316/pseuds/Lora316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://forum.pickup.ru/topic/40067-100-%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B2-%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%83-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%83/">та самая статья, которую читал Солдат</a> (и <a href="https://tumannaya-feya.dreamwidth.org/125014.html">стёб</a>, с которого всё началось)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О пользе разнообразия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://forum.pickup.ru/topic/40067-100-%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%B2-%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%BC%D1%83%D0%B6%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%83-%D0%BF%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%8F%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%83/">та самая статья, которую читал Солдат</a> (и <a href="https://tumannaya-feya.dreamwidth.org/125014.html">стёб</a>, с которого всё началось)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды темной ночью,<br/>
Когда все люди спят,<br/>
Статью из сотни пунктов<br/>
Штудировал Солдат.</p><p>Он прочитал два раза<br/>
И выучил урок.<br/>
Познают радость секса<br/>
Теперь и Стив, и Брок!</p><p>Кладет на стол вибратор<br/>
И кипятильник в таз,<br/>
Готовя для любимых<br/>
Волнующий экстаз.</p><p>И будет жизнь прекрасна,<br/>
И будет ночь нежна,<br/>
Когда щипцами щелкнет<br/>
Железная рука.</p><p>Они еще не знают,<br/>
Какое счастье ждет.<br/>
Солдат на всякий случай<br/>
Поставил рядом йод.</p><p>За столько лет привыкли<br/>
Не видеть страшных снов,<br/>
А Баки уж проверил<br/>
Наличие бинтов.</p><p>О, он еще наступит<br/>
Восторга сладкий миг:<br/>
Чулки уже надеты,<br/>
Остался дождевик.</p><p>Он из ЩИТа их встретит<br/>
В своем дождевике,<br/>
Лохматый и небритый<br/>
И с шариком в руке.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>